In U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 which is incorporated by reference, theoretical and experimental evidence on the existence of the new chemical species of magnecules defined as clusters of individual atoms (H, O, C, etc.), dimers (HO, CH, etc.) and ordinary molecules (H2, CO, H2O, etc.) bonded together by attractive forces between opposing magnetic polarities of toroidal polarizations of atomic orbitals, as well as the polarization of the magnetic moments of nuclei and electrons (a conceptual rendering is shown in FIG. 1).
The name “magnecules” is used to distinguish the new species from conventional “molecules” (namely stable clusters of atoms solely under the conventional valence bond), as well as to indicate the primary magnetic origin of the new bond. The dash symbol “—” is widely used to denote valence bond (such as H—H) while the multiplication symbol “×” is used to denote magnecular bond (such as H×H).
An assertion of the above patent is that the toroidal polarization of the electron orbitals creates a magnetic field (due to the rotation of the electrons within said toroid) which does not exist for the same atom when the electron orbitals have the conventional spherical distribution.
When two so polarized atoms are at a sufficiently close distance, the resulting total force between the two atoms is attractive because all acting forces are attractive except for the repulsive forces due to nuclear and electron charges. However, the latter forces can be averaged to zero in first approximation since the individual atoms have a null total charge. Alternatively, individual atoms can be assumed in first approximation to have a null total charge distribution, resulting in the evident dominance of the attractive magnetic forces between two atoms with toroidal polarization of their orbitals as shown in FIG. 1.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 discloses the creation of a gas with the new magnecular chemical structure, currently in industrial production known as MagneGas™. In this, the polarization of the electron orbitals from their natural spherical distribution to the needed toroidal form requires extremely high magnetic fields (expected to be of the order of 1010 Gauss or more) that, as such, are not available in our macroscopic environment.
Therefore, for the creation of the new magnecular species, a DC electric arc between graphite electrodes submerged within a liquid (e.g., distilled water) is used. The arc decomposes the liquid molecules into mostly ionized atoms by creating between the tip of the electrodes a plasma composed by H, C, and O individual atoms, CH and OH dimers and ordinary molecules such as CO, H2O and others. At atomic distances from said electric arc, the magnetic field does indeed have the desired strength since said magnetic field is inversely proportional to the distance (on the order of 10−8 cm) and directly proportional to the electric current (on the order of 103 ampere or more), thus having a strength on the order of 1011 Gauss which is sufficient to achieved the desired toroidal polarizations of the electron orbitals (see FIG. 2).
Additionally, the strong magnetic field surrounding a DC arc naturally aligns polarized atoms in the needed sequence of magnetic polarities South-North-South-North, etc. resulting in the configuration shown in FIG. 1.
As soon as the arc abates, the atoms return to their natural spherical distribution due to collisions and other reasons. The main argument is that the spherical distribution is indeed recovered but for the bonded pairs of polarized atoms as shown in FIG. 1. This spherical distribution cannot be returned to for each individual atom of the bonded pair due to insufficient energies to break said bond.
Considerable experimental evidence on the existence of the new species of magnecules for a gas created via the above reviewed method is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322. In such, measurements were achieved via the use of a Gas Chromatographer Mass Spectrometer equipped with an Infrared Detector, namely a GC-MS/IRD.
All gas chromatographic equipment available in the early 2000's were conceived and developed for the detection of molecules. Therefore, the only possibility available at that time to establish the existence of the new species of magnecules was that of subjecting the same injection, first to detection via the GC-MS and then detection via the IRD.
The identification of clear clusters in the GC-MS that have no IR signature establishes the lack of presence of valence bonds in type indicated clusters, since that would require perfect spherical shape which is impossible for clusters at large a.m.u. values. Once the valence bond was eliminated by experimental evidence, the magnecular bond became the sole plausible alternative due to the means of creation of the species here considered.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 shows that it was impossible to achieve the same results in a resolutory way via two separate instruments, the GC-MS and the IRD due to the impossibility of matching without ambiguities scans in the GC-MS with scans in a separate IRD.
Gas chromatographic analyses reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 were conducted via a GC-MS/IRD consisting of a HP GC model 5890, a HP MS model 5972, and a HP IRD model 5965 operated in rather unusual conditions described in details, such as: largest available feeding line of at least 0.3 mm ID; cryogenic cooling of the feeding line; lowest available column temperature of 100 C.; longest available elusion time of about 25 m; and other conditions.
Representative chromatographs out of a considerable number of scans from U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 are reported in FIGS. 3, 4, and 5. This reports the confirmation of the results (here not reproduced for brevity) obtained via an identical GC-MS/IRD located.
This patent also provided considerable experimental evidence for the existence of magnecules in liquids, and comments on the expected existence of magnecular bonds in solids.
The scientific literature in the new chemical species of magnecules is now significant. A first update was made available in the monograph by R. M. Santilli, The New Fuels with Magnecular Structure, International Academic Press (2005.) A recent comprehensive list of publications in the field has been made by Y. Yang, J. V. Kadeisvili, and S. Marton, in the paper entitled “Experimental confirmation of the new chemical species of Santilli MagneHydrogen,” which is expected to publish after the filing of this Patent Application.
Following the original discovery of the new species of magnecules, confirmation was difficult due to a variety of difficulties of one skilled in the art of independent verifications.
The primary difficulty has been the fact that all currently available gas chromatographic equipment has been conceived, developed and tested for the detection of clusters of atoms under the conventional valence bond that, being notoriously strong, allows for comparatively strong detection means (such as ionization, thermal conductivity. etc.) without destroying the species to be detected.
By contrast, magnecular bonds are much weaker than valence bonds by conception and industrial realization, so as to allow full combustion (see U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322). Therefore, detection equipment and procedures that are unquestionably valid for molecules may in reality destroy the very magnecular species to be detected, unless appraised with care, caution and objectivity.
One of the difficulties is the existence of a very large number of conventional molecules identified so far, apparently of the order of 750,000. Whenever a chemical species is identified in a GC or a GC-MS, it is rather natural for experienced analysts to assume that it merely consists of either a known conventional molecule, or a molecule yet to be identified, thus denying the possibility for chemical novelty. Consequently, testing of gases with magnecular structure at various analytic laboratories around the world turned out to be scientifically sterile.
Another difficulty was caused by the understandable tendency by senior analysts to assume that any chemical anomaly (that is, novelty over established 20th century knowledge) is due to a malfunction of the instrument, in which case all efforts are generally made to modify the operation of the instrument (by increasing the column temperature, decreasing the elusion time, etc.) until conventional results are obtained without any chemical novelty.
Further difficulties have been created by the fact that the chemical novelties of magnecular species are generally dismissed a priori by analysts, thus preventing their serious experimental confirmation or dismissal.
As an example, magnecular gases have an anomalous adhesion to most substances, including paramagnetic ones (because magnetization by induction occurs at the atomic, rather than molecular level). Following a test with a GC-MS and a conventional flushing of the instrument, the background generally retains most of the peaks detected during the normal test (see the documentation in U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322).
Analysts generally consider this occurrence a malfunction of the instrument, and often send it to the manufacturer for service, rather than admitting an essentially new chemical occurrence deserving inspection.
In reality, the conventional, background is readily recovered by flushing the instrument with a hot inert gas (such as Nitrogen at 400° C.), by confirming in this way the sensitivity of magnecular species on the temperature, as expected for all magnetic polarizations.
Other difficulties occur in detecting magnecules with the recent generation of gas chromatographic equipment using capillary feeding lines, because the lines rapidly clog up following the injection of a magnecular gas due to its anomalous adhesion, thus providing the analyst the mere illusion of analyzing the gas, while in reality the gas to be tested did not reach the column in the necessary volume.
In one case, a major U. S. analytic laboratory equipped with the most advanced GC-MS dismissed its signed report on the commercially produced and sold MagneGas. In essence, the analyst calibrated the GC-MS for air, flushed the instrument via established procedures, injected MagneGas into the capillary feeding line, conducted a variety of measurements, and released a signed report according to which MagneGas was contaminated with at least 30% air.
Another analytic laboratory conducted the analysis of MagneGas, first of all, with a GC-MS having a large feeding line, and second by using the proceedings for its proper detection, after which MagneGas resulted as having no air contamination at all.
This decade long inability to repeat the original experimental evidence in the existence of magnecules as depicted in FIGS. 3, 4, and 5 confirmed that the best gas chromatographic equipment for the scope here considered is the original one used by the inventor, namely, a GC-MS/IRD as originally used in 1998.
We are here referring to the principle of jointly testing the same gas with two different spectrometers, the GC-MS for the identification of the clusters composing the species, and the IRD for the verification that the bond responsible for the clusters is not a valence type.
In particular, a molecular interpretation should be accepted not only when the clusters at the GC-MS are identified by the instrument as being known molecules, but also when their known IR signature is confirmed in the IRD at the a.m.u. value of the cluster,” and not at smaller a.m.u. values, since the latter refer to the conventional constituent of the cluster. Due to the protracted difficulties with contemporary equipment, the same instruments used during the discovery of magnecules are used, consisting of a GC-MS/IRD consisting of a HP GC model 5890, a HP MS model 5972, and a HP IRD model 5965 equipped with a HP Ultra 2 column 25 m long, 0.32 mm ID, and film thickness of 0.52 um, with temperatures starting at 10° C. for 4 min, then incrementally raised to 250° C. at 10° C./min.
The production and service of the above identified GC-MS/IRD had been discontinued one decade ago. Therefore, the desired instrument had to be restored. Such a restoration was commissioned to Spectral Scientific Incorporation (SSI) 38 McPherson Street, Markham, Ontario, Canada, making sure that there was no “upgrade” made to the instrument, Such an upgrade would have likely prohibited the desired measurements.
Following about two years of laboratory work, SSI delivered the fully restored and operational GC-MS/IRD in early 2012, and tests were initiated immediately thereafter.
The following additional instrument was needed to achieve a comprehensive verification or dismissal of the measurements made in 1998. In essence, the chromatographic equipment that had systematically dismissed the existence of the new species of magnecules is the GC-TCD. However, contemporary GC-TCD are definitely not recommendable for analyses of magnecular gases due to the use of capillary feeding lines and undesired detection procedures.
Consequently, an old GC-TCD comprising a HP model 5890-2T and a HP GC model 5890 Series II equipped with two columns, one being a packed-column 80/100 mesh, and the another being a molecular-Sieve 5A Column. These devices were refurbished by Global Medical Instruments, Inc. 6511 Bunker Lake Blvd, Ramsey. Minn., U.S.A. Again, special attention was made to prevent damaging upgrades during the restoration. Following about one year of laboratory work, the desired instrument was delivered also in full operational conditions in early 2012, and tests were initiated immediately thereafter.
Among a large number of additional chemical analyses of gases with magnecular structure accumulated in a decade of studies, a representative scan was obtained by Oneida Research Services, 8282 Halsey Rd, Whitesboro, N.Y., via IVA 110s equipped with a vacuum chamber (with air-cooled turbomolecular pump), sample inlet with temperature control system and monitor, high performance quadrupole mass spectrometer system, interchangeable electro-pneumatic and manual sample piercing system, electro-pneumatic vacuum isolation valves, inlet pressure monitor for pumpdown, automatic calibration port, computer-controlled sampling valve and valve switching panel (VSP).
The used IVA 110s has a system sensitivity better than 100 ppmv for moisture and better than 10 ppmv for other gases and a system accuracy of 5% at 5000 ppmv. Also, the IVA 110s utilizes a NIST (National Institute of Standards and Technology) Mass Spec Database of more than 250,000 spectra with IVACS interface for use in identification of unknowns. Systematic measurements were conducted on MagneGas fuel that confirmed all originally claimed anomalous characteristics of the new species of magnecules as reported in FIGS. 5 to 33, including:                Characterization of magnecules by weakly bonded individual atoms, dimers, and conventional molecules;        Stability of magnecules at ambient temperature;        Progressive reduction of magnecules with the increase of the temperature;        Termination of magnecules at a suitable Curie temperature;        Detection of magnecular clusters under a suitably selected and operated GC-MS;        Transparency of magnecules to infrared detectors at the a.m.u. of the clusters (and not at smaller a.m.u. characterizing constituents);        Dependence of detected magnecules from the elusion time;        Dependence of magnecular species from filtration and compression;        Anomalous adhesion of magnecular gases to disparate materials;        Anomalous mutation of magnecular clusters under different detection procedures;        Anomalous accretion of magnecular clusters by individual atoms; and other features. Among a considerable number of tests that remains to be done for advances in the new chemical species of Santilli magnecules, we mention the need to achieve experiment identification of molecular and magnecular species having the same a.m.u.        
The Figs. show a large variety of analyses by qualified independent laboratories, depending on the selected liquid feedstock, MagneGas fuel contains from 30% to 35% Carbon Monoxide referred to the triple-bonded molecule C—O. These analyses are “good faith experimental beliefs,” in the sense that the instrument says so and that is believed to be true without due scientific caution caused by the absence of independent chemical analysis on the same gas done with a different instrument.
In the event MagneGas did indeed contain 30% to 35% CO, exhaust from combustion would be expected to contain at least 25% Carbon Dioxide CO2 (since CO is combustible). Independent certification of MagneGas combustion has established the presence of about 5% CO2 in said exhaust, about 0.01% CO, up to 14% breathable Oxygen O2, no appreciable HC and NOx in ppm, the rest being water vapor (since MagneGas contains from 60% to 65% Hydrogen). It is evident that the sole presence in Magnegas exhaust of about 5% CO2 and no appreciable combusted CO does indeed render the 30% to 35% CO in MagneGas a “belief.”
U.S. Pat. No. 6,673,322 provides contrasting data. In essence, the chemical species detected by GC-MS in MagneGas at 28 a.m.u. is composed partially by the conventional Carbon Monoxide C—O and partially by the magnecular bond of the same atoms C×O essentially in the configuration of FIG. 1. The high percentage of CO detected in MagneGas by various laboratories is in effect created by the equipment itself. Due to the known affinity between Carbon and Oxygen, the following reaction is in effect a possible reaction C×O+trigger→CO+heat, where the “trigger” is the detection mechanism of the instrument, and the release of heat is due to the fact that molecular bonds are much stronger than magnecular bonds.
Also, high collisions occurring in combustion are expected to breakdown the weakly bound magnecule C×O and produce the excess Oxygen needed to reach a quantitative understanding of the MagneGas exhaust. The above scenario is so unknown that caution is suggested in predicting the percentage of CO in existing in MagneGas from the measured percentage of CO2 in the exhaust (expectedly of about 7%). Available experimental data cannot exclude the possibility that the entire content of the species in MagneGas with 28 a.m.u. can be the magnecule C×O, and the expected 7% CO can, in effect, be created by collisions during combustion.